Beginnings
by iheartremus
Summary: The beginnings of my OC Tsukiyama Rui's story. This takes place about a year before Hikaru becomes an Insei. Yes there's Akira, but no, there's no Hikaru...wait for the sequel if you love him that much, but please read and review this one too!
1. Discovered

A/N: It may not be my first ever fic, but it's definatly my first time playing with the characters of Hikago. Please ignore anything you find incredibly stupid or Mary-Sueish until the reviews please...and please refrain from critisizm only please.  
  
By the way...it's been about a year since I last wrote anything fanfic related...here's hoping I haven't lost my touch!....haha...if I ever had one..  
  
This is set errrrr...about a year before Hikaru becomes an insei.  
  
heartenjoy!  
se ga hikui (--)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go (sigh I wish...). I'm merely playing with the characters for a while, and then returning them back from whence they came. Although, I do own my own characters...I hope.  
  
Having grown tired of running endlessly in the rain, Tsukiyama Rui ducked into a random building.  
  
"Irasshaimase!"  
  
Came the cheerful greeting from the store clerk. The drenched girl threw a hurried glance around the room through bangs plastered to her face. Where was she?  
  
"Are you here to play go today?"  
  
For a moment, Rui was confused.  
  
"Go?"  
  
That was a game, wasn't it? She didn't know that anyone really still played it.  
  
"Hai! Don't you know where you are?"  
  
Rui blushed a bit at her rudeness and immediatly stammered out an appology.  
  
"I'm sorry. The rain was so heavy...I just came in to get out of it for a while...ii desu ka?"  
  
The clerk smiled at her. Things were going well for Rui; so far she hadn't been discovered.  
  
"That's fine. It's really raining hard, ne?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rui proceded to ruffel her sopping hair, but stopped midway when she realized her face was now clearly visible. A tinge of red crept onto her face as she noticed the startled gleam in the clerk's eyes.  
  
"Anata wa......"  
  
Well, the clerk now knew who she was. Glancing around the rest of the salon, it didn't look like they knew or cared. Rui was a singer, and although many people knew her name, or recognized her face, few bought her CDs or listened to her music. Even so, she was a private person in a public job; remaining unnoticed in a crowd was nearly impossible for her, and she hated it.  
  
"You're Rui-san, the singer!"  
  
Blush now full on her face, all the somewhat soggy girl could do was nodd. Although she was embarassed, the clerk had a look in her eye that Rui was not entirely afraid of. Could it be that she was a fan? What kind of a girl was this who preferred her twangy, acoustic sound to the computer generated hits that were so popular nowadays?  
  
"Do..."  
  
As her speech faltered, blush crept onto the face of the clerk. Rui was baffled. What could the clerk have to be blushing about?  
  
"Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? I have some extra ones here, you might fit them. I can understand if you don't want to...they're not very nice..but..you're so wet.."  
  
The newly discovered singer opened her mouth and let loose her sunny smile. What a nice girl. However wet she was, Tsukiyama Rui wasn't going to accept. It wasn't that she thought she was above the clerk-girl, she merely didn't like inconveniencing people. It was raining hard outside, and she might want something dry to change into when she got home. She leaned in closer to look at her nametag.  
  
"Ichikawa-san desu ne...I couldn't take your clothes from you. You probably brought them to change into after walking home."  
  
She could tell she had said the right thing; Ichikawa-san looked pleased at the nicety, however determination still existed in her kind face to see her idol properly treated.  
  
"I assure you, it's no trouble at all. I drive home anyway."  
  
"But I'm just going to get wet again when I go back outside."  
  
"Please, take them. It will be nice to know that Rui-san is wearing my clothes! But, I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't be calling you 'Rui-san'..."  
  
Rui chuckled. How like a fangirl.  
  
"No, Rui-san is fine. I don't mind."  
  
As she spoke, she was being shown the way to the bathroom, with a stack of clean clothes in her hands.  
  
"Do you like my music very much?"  
  
Ichikawa-san nodded, which caused Rui to smile.  
  
"If you like it that much, then Rui-chan is fine...if you like."  
  
As her new friend beamed in appreciation, Rui looked at the floor and blushed a little. By now they had reache the bathroom, and she went in to change, thanking Ichikawa-san profusely.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Rui rejoiced in finally being dry again. Stooped under the electric hand-drier, she contemplated the events of the day. It had seemed like any other day in the morning, but she was proved gravely mistaken. When the water in her hair had evaporated to an extent that it no longer dripped, she left the bathroom, and was again greeted by the clicking of the go stones.  
  
"Ano.. Rui-chan..."  
  
At using such an informal way of addressing someone who she so greatly esteemed, Ichikawa-san blushed.  
  
"I'm glad the clothes fit you!"  
  
Rui looked down at the floor again for a moment, and then back up quickly.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot."  
  
"Have you ever played go before?"  
  
Rui was suprised; she'd never even considered go as a possibility.  
  
"No, I haven't. Is it fun?"  
  
"Oh yes, I enjoy it very much."  
  
"Are there any younger people that play? Er..besides you of course."  
  
The singer blushed and looked at the floor hoping she had not offended her fan. Undaunted, Ichikawa-san smiled.  
  
"Yes, over there is Touya Akira, who is particularly good for his age."  
  
Rui looked to where she gestured, and not really meaning to, sized him up. He seemed small for his age, but then, she didn't really know his age. His face was sweet, however his haircut seemed strange to her, as did his clothes. _His mother probably still dresses him. _As soon as the thought was in her head, she immediatly began a stern reprimanded for herself. _That was mean, Rui. Don't think things like that about people._  
  
"Is it okay if I watch him play?"  
  
"Sure! I'll go over and introduce you. He's just finishing up with his student I believe."  
  
As they walked towards the boy and his goban, Rui took in the scene slowly. There were many patterns on the boards she walked by, some in the simplistic early stages, others already complete, and intricate designs. Already, the complexity facinated her. When they came upon Akira's board, the beauty of it bewitched her eyes.  
  
"Akira-kun, this is Tsukiyama Rui. She's never played go before, and she wanted to watch you play."  
  
"Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku."  
  
Rui bowed, and Akira rose to do the same.  
  
"Hajimemashite."  
  
The young boy's student stood up, bowed and excused himself. Rui marveled at their age gap. How could one so young posess knowledge greater than someone that old? Another customer came in the shop, and Ichikawa-san also excused herself.  
  
"Is it true you've never played before?"  
  
Rui nodded and blushed, embarassed that she had ignored such a mesmerizing thing.  
  
"I don't have any more students coming today, would you like me to teach you?"  
  
Rui's gaze shifted around the room, back at Akira, down at the floor, and then back at Akira. Her weight moved back and forth, from foot to foot. As though he noticed these subtle signs of nervousness, a warm, inviting smile graced his lips.  
  
"I...well, why not? But I should pay you. How much do you want?"  
  
The prodigy looked suprised for a moment, but then reverted back to the same smile from before as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It will be a pleasure to teach you for free."  
  
As she sat there, she became oblivious to her surroundings. There were only three things existing: her teacher, her thoughts, and what she was learning. The game facinated her; the strategy required was a wonder to her mind. But her final joy came when their practice game drew to a close. Although she had caught on to the concept relatively quickly, her moves were not enough to create anything near to the complex patterns as she had seen displayed on other gobans in the room. She desired to become great at the game. She yearned to be one who had a hand in creating these mind-enrapturing designs.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu. Thank you for the game, and for the lesson."  
  
"Come back again. I can see that you love the game."  
  
Rui blushed.  
  
"If I come back, I insist on paying. It's not fair to you, and it's not fair for your other students who _are_ paying."  
  
Akira just smiled at her, and waved goodbye.  
  
"Dewa mata!"  
  
Before leaving the salon, Rui stopped to talk to Ichikawa-san once more.  
  
"How was your game?"  
  
"It was really fun. I understand now why you all like it so much."  
  
"Please come back again!"  
  
"Of course I'll come back. I have to give you your clothes! It must cost something to be here though. How much is it?"  
  
"Oh, I couldn't let you pay!"  
  
Rui sighed. Why was it that no one would let her pay around here?  
  
"Listen...I'm wearing your clothes, I was just given a lesson for free, so I want to at least give something back and pay!"  
  
"I will not accept it."  
  
Rui didn't say anything to that, but smilingly steered the conversation in another direction.  
  
"Do you have something that you'd rather me call you? Ichikawa-san sounds a bit informal, especially when you're calling me Rui-chan!"  
  
Ichikawa-san giggled.  
  
"Well, most people here call me Ic-chan, but my given name is Michiru...so...well, whatever you want is fine."  
  
"Thank you very much for everything Michiru-chan!"  
  
"Any time! Where are you staying? ...Because I know you're not from here."  
  
"I'm staying at a hotel right now, but it's not very nice."  
  
Rui blushed and smiled a little at the suprise and concern on her face.  
  
"I thought that Rui-chan would have a wonderful place to stay."  
  
"Well, I don't make very much money from my songs. I have to work at various jobs to make things work out. It's not so bad, it's just not a palace, that's all. I'm fine with it; it's allright."  
  
Seeing the look of doubt on her fan's face, Rui felt the need to reassure her.  
  
"Ne...Michiru-chan..."  
  
Placing a hand on her new friend's shoulder, she smiled, looking her straight in the face.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm allright."  
  
She could feel Michiru's eyes on her calloused hand, and then finally saw a peek of sun in the dark clouds of her expression.  
  
"I'm going now, but I promise I'll be back many times! Thank you very much for everything you've done for me. Especially for the clothes."  
  
She made for the door, but paused when Michiru spoke again.  
  
"Ano...here's an umbrella."  
  
She extended her hand to her idol, and Rui took her gift with grace and yet more thanks.  
  
As Rui walked away she smiled. In part she was glad to finally be out of the rain, but mostly she was happy that she had made a friend today. The scene of her run-down apartment brought her further down to earth however. As she lay on her dirty bed and stared up at the crumbling plaster of her celing she knew she had lied to Michiru, but she didn't want to be pitied. It was nice how close it was to the Go Salon though. However, this did increase the chance that someone from there would see where she was spending her nights, and that was something Rui did not want to happen. Perhaps it was pride, perhaps humility that would not allow her to let anyone know her true state, but whatever it was she wouldn't say anything until her need was dire.  
  
Rolling over in her bed, she picked up her guitar, and began to strum.  
  
_When our time was through  
You didn't thank me in words,  
But I knew what you meant  
Because I'm the same way.  
  
Word's seem cheap,  
Don't they?  
Isn't it true how,  
Actions speak  
Louder than words  
Could ever hope.  
  
_A/N: Well? How did you like it? I hope you did anyway. Just a few notes, before I give you leave to go on and do what you will:  
  
Irasshaimase - welcome  
Ichikawa-san desu ne - you're Ms. Ichikawa eh?  
Hajimemashite - pleased to meet you (for first time meetings only)  
Doozo yoroshiku - I hope our relationship continues to be pleasant....(this is one of those weird to translate ones...you know?)  
Arigatou gozaimasu - thank you  
Dewa mata - see you later  
Ano... - something for getting people's attention...sort of...  
  
Anyway, here's my appology for my terrible attempt to incorporate Japanese into this fic to make it seem....more authentic....? I'm very sorry if I got any of the translations wrong, or used somehting incorrectly...I'm still trying to get a hold of this wonderful language called Japanese...  
  
Also, the song at the end is one of my own making, and has nothing to do with her time that day by the way.  
  
Thank you very much for reading! _Please_ review...I'm a feedback vampire...


	2. The Second Lesson

A/N: Thank you all so much for the almost instant reviews!!!!

This is my first attempt at clearing up the 'br' situation.

lachesis33: Ahhh...again...I'm not sure about Rui/Akira. It just doesn't really jive with me right now...so all us fangirls are safe. Hahaha. As for her intriguing financial state...see what I wrote to artemisobscura. :) ja!

Amasaki Reyoko: Thanks for reviewing!! action? I don't know about that one...we'll just have to wait and see. I don't think so though. 

Shamanqueen89: thanks so much for the review!! Yeah, the song's a bit interesting...because It's not like it's a love song...haha. But um..my inspiration was...one of my teachers. Interesting ne...? Hahah.

artemisobscure: I agree...much too much yaoi going on here! Come on people...heh. Well, being a popular singer was something I've always wanted to be, and I'm trying to use myself as a model for Rui, since I know myself best and it would be harder to make a good fic writing about a person that I have no idea about. I admit, I had thought about making her truely popular...but that triggered the mary-sue alarm bells in my head! Since pop music is so popular in Japan, I figured that someone with a little bit of Nora Jones-like twang could be recognized by the public (for her difference), but still not make much money, as her music wasn't liked by most.  
Yes, the go skills. I am planning on having her become at least passable at it...almost anyone can...but as for the amazingly super skills of our beloved Akira-kun...NO WAY!!! Hahaha...I love him too much to beat him.  
The song...well, it's not a love song or anything. My inspiration was actualy one of my teachers...which is a little interesting...but yeah...long story short...I don't really like telling people my feelings, I like doing stuff for them better...yeah. That's kind of what it's about. I don't really like the chorus...but yeah.  
Thanks for being my grammar police...I love people like that!! (I'm one too.)

Panoply: About her not having much money, see what I wrote to artemisobscure. Haha of course there'll be subsequent chapters!!! I'm planning on completing this one much faster since I've had fics in the past that I've abandoned after taking too long :S. Hehehe.

heart enjoy!!  
se ga hikui (--)

Rui woke up beside her guitar. Her stomach complained of last night' neglect, but she ignored it for yet a while longer. Her fingers lovingly traced the grain of the wood of her beloved instrument. It had been a very expensive for her, but she would rather play on a finer instrument than stay in nicer places. That was always the way of things with her; in her mind, her music took priority over everything else. 

Finally yielding to the annoyance of her stomach, she got up and ate. She hadn't meant to forget to eat last night, but she hadn't really noticed that she was hungry. After eating, she stretched and got herself ready for the rest of her day.

Once she deemed herself clean, she gathered up Michiru's clothes, as well as those of her's that needed washing, and piled them in a bag to be taken to the laundromat. Thankfully the sun had decided to come out today and she wouldn't be soaked. After lacing up her shoes, she took up the bag, and a backpack full of her work uniform, and left her room.

Once her daily errands had been completed, Tsukiyama Rui went to work. Work for her meant standing behind a counter at a fast food restaurant and taking people's orders. Countless teens came in and out on their lunch-hour. She knew who most of them where after a while of watching. They were mostly loud and obnoxious, and she didn't spend much time around them if she could help it. Despite that, she loved watching the families that came in. She'd witnessed birthdays, parties, and other similar events. Rui would never tire of people-watching; it was one of the few diversions of an incredibly boring job.

A few boys came in talking loudly, as usual. Rui noted with some suprise that it wasn't yet time for the usual mob of teenagers to get their noon-time sustenance. She craned her neck unobtrusively to find out where they came from, and was intrigued to see that the Japanese Go Institution was just across the street. _Maybe they're like that boy I met the other day. What was his name again? Touya....Touya Akira_. Yes that was it. She began listening with extra care at their conversation to find out if her assumption was correct. They didn't come to her till, and she didn't catch much of their conversation, so she remained unsure.

After finishing up at work, Rui changed out of her uniform, and made her way back towards her hotel, and the go salon. Dropping off her bags, she took out the neatly ironed and ironed clothes of Michiru, and placed them in a nice paper bag with a cookie she had purchased as an extra thank-you. 

'Irasshaimase! Oh Rui-chan!'

'Konnichiwa Michiru-chan!'

Rui smiled and looked around the go salon again. It had a comfortable, sort of cosy feeling that she enjoyed. There was Akira again, at the same table he had been before, in the back.

'Here are your clothes back. Thank you very much for letting me use them!'

'Oh don't worry about it. It was nothing.'

The singer smiled at her friend, and noticed that Akira was smiling at her as well. He had a sweet smile, she thought. It was sort of shy, and yet sunny at the same time, but despite that, it seemed to her that there were remnants of a sad, pained Akira still unhidden on his face.

'Are you going to play go again today?'

'Yes, and this time I'm going to pay.'

Before Michiru could object, Rui pulled out a bill for 1000 yen and placed it on the counter. Writing her name on the clipboard her friend handed her, she made her way to the back.

There was no one playing with Akira at the moment, but the board was covered in stones laid in intriguing shapes. She could tell by the complexity of everything that it had been played by two people with incredible strength. He hurridly cleared away the board, and as he did so, the traces of sorrow she had seen before intensified. Not wanting to offend the boy, Rui kept silent, and instead tried to cheer him up indirectly.

'Konnichiwa Touya-sensei!'

All the traces of his sadness were immediatly washed off his face at her salutations, and the sunny smile returned once more.

"Konnichiwa. Do you want another lesson today?'

'Yes please, but I must insist on paying you for it. It's not fair to anyone if I don't.'

'Allright. I can see there'll be no persuading you otherwise.'

'How much do you want?'

'Mmmm...500 yen is fine.'

'Are you sure? So little...'

'Yes, it's fine. Don't worry.'

She then sat down and the lesson commenced. She was sorry to see that she had forgotten much of what she learned the day before, however by the end of the lesson she had progressed much farther than before.

'Are you a professional go player, Touya-sensei?'

'No, I'm not...some people think I should take the exam, but I don't feel like I'm ready yet.'

'Why not?'

'Mmm...just sort of a feeling I get. I think I still have a lot to learn.' 

'Wow...go must be much more complicated than I thought!' 

He laughed a little, and even less of the sadness was present in his eyes. She noticed, now being a little closer that his eyes were a bit red.

'Yes, it's an easy game to understand, but it takes a very long time, a lifetime even to master.' 

'Hmm...that's very interesting.'

She trailed off, half submerged in thought. Absently, she glanced at the clock in the room.

'Oh, sumimasen ga...I have to go now. I have a meeting with a drummer. Doomo arigatou gozaimashita!'

'Doo itashimashite...don't mention it.'

The singer stood up, gathered her belongings, and then made her way towards the door. 

'Will you be back tomorrow Tsukiyama-san?'

Turning around, she was a little bit surprised at the question coming from Akira.

'Ee...to...I don't think so Touya-sensei. If all goes well with my meeting, then after work I need to practice for a gig on Saturday.'

'Oh? A performance?'

'Yes, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Ja mata!' 

'Sayonara.'

After some parting words with Michiru, Rui left the go salon, and strode towards the nearest train station. This day, like the day before it, had also gone very smoothly. She felt optimistic about the meeting, and she felt optimistic about go, and she was much more glad that she had made such promising friends.

A/N: Well then...this one came along much sooner than I had expected...I hope you enjoy it! sigh It's hard to keep a relevant timeline going on these things...sometimes they just turn into a mush of events. Here's hoping that that doesn't happen to this one.

On another note:

Konnichiwa - hello/good day  
Irasshaimase - welcome  
sensei - teacher   
Sumimasen ga... - excuse me  
Doomo arigatou gozaimasu - thank you very much (politely of course)  
Doo itashimashite – don't mention it  
Ee...to... - Ummmmm...  
Ja mata - see you later   
Sayonara - goodbye


	3. A Change of Location

A/N: Ok, this one took a little longer to pull off...it seems I momentarily lost my interest in dear Hikaru and Co....sigh  
By the way, I'm sorry for the short length of that last chapter...I usually average about 3 pages of apple works, but I guess there was more review responses than anything.

Amasaki Reyoko: I have no idea what was up with the BRs...they were sickening!!! Well, sorry about the shortness..I guess...maybe I was rushed. Haha...allrighty then...now getting into the more interesting bits of the plot I think...

Shaman-queen89: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm sorry about how short it was. Hopefully this one makes up for it? It's not that much longer...but still. It's not a bad lenght I think.

Chapter 3

Tsukiyama Rui awoke one Saturday morning to the startling realization that she had not played any go for nearly a week. This was strange considering she had fallen in love with the game almost immediately. She lay in bed for a moment and reflected upon her feelings for the people in the Go Salon. They were all wonderful people, and she missed being around them. Why then had she discontinued to frequent the salon? The short answer was that she had got busy with her music, and as usual, she forgot about anything else. She still felt badly for abandoning her friends at the salon and decided she would go there and play some more go. It was good that Saturday she had no work to go to.

The girl lay in bed for a few more moments, and tried to remember if she had to do anything else that day. This was really just an excuse to continue lying under the warm covers for as long as possible. When she couldn't think of any more excuses to remain lazily staring at the ceiling, she grudgingly got up and readied herself for the day. Ordinarily this was an easy task, except for the fact that she had forgotten to go to the laundromat yesterday, so it was somewhat of a challenge to scrounge together a decent looking outfit. She put all her dirty clothes in a bag, fully intending to take them to the laundromat later in the day, and then left the building.

As soon as she left, she noticed Akira standing further down on the street. She hoped he did not see her leave the building. Rather, she hoped he did not even suspect that she lived on this street. Her feet and his feet were closing the gap between them, and Rui had still not thought of a reasonable excuse for being on this street.

Rui-san, ohayo gozaimasu!Ohayo gozaimasu!Rui-san...surely you don't live here?

At that comment she looked down towards the chewing gum covered pavement. What was she to say? She did not want to tell the truth, because she was perfectly fine living in a place like this. Besides, she did not want anyone's pity. She must not look into his eyes, and then she would be able to say anything. Must not look...She did. His eyes were so confident, so overpowering that she felt she was forced to tell him exactly what she was doing.

Yeah...but....it's not so bad as it looks.Yes it is Rui-san, and you know it.

She looked back at the ground again, and then back up to his face. She felt ashamed, but why should she feel ashamed? She could afford a better place if she did not spend so much money on her music.

It was my choice to live here...It allows me to spend more money on my music rather than spending on my living situation.

He looked at her sharply, and again she felt ashamed.

Are you going to the Go Salon?

This was spoken much more quietly, and Rui was glad of the change in subject.

As a matter of fact, yes I was planning on going.Allow me to accompany you.

The two of them set off in silence towards the Go Salon.

Irasshaimase! Ah Rui-chan! I'm so glad you've come back! Ohayo Akira-kun!

Rui smiled and was very glad she had decided to return to the salon. She and Akira sat down in the back of the place and set up a board. She was again put to shame, as she had forgotten almost everything she had ever learned.

I'm making so many silly mistakes!That's allright...just concentrate harder. Try to look a step ahead of the present move. You're doing fine.

She was glad of her teacher's patience, for she felt that she was having less and less patience for herself. They ended the game, and Akira went over it with her and explained what she had done wrong, and what she had done well.

Oh, I see. I ought to have gone there instead of there.

He smiled at her, and she felt good about herself for the first time that day.

See? You're catching on!

She smiled again, and soon it was time for her to go. As she gathered up her things and prepared to go back to her flat, Akira stopped ? I can talk to my father about giving you a guest room in our house.

Rui started. She had not expected this. It was very generous of him, and yet, she felt she did not want to intrude on family matters.

Akira-sensei...I...I couldn't. It would be too....I don't know...too something. I'd make too much noise practicing my guitar, and your father wouldn't like it.

He paused, thinking things over slowly.

Let me talk to him about it. I will tell him about your guitar, and then we'll see what he says.How long?As long as you need.

She looked down at the ground again. She felt extremely awkward and wished a tiny bit that she had never come to the salon. Why did she feel this way? He was just being generous. It's because I don't like being pitied. I'm too proud to accept his generosity.

she sighed, and supposed she must now accept. Thank you very much. Please tell your father and your mother that I really do not want to intrude on your family, and they are in no way whatsoever obliged to say yes.

He nodded and they went their separate ways. She left the go salon after a few more words to Michiru, and went back home.

In her flat, she found herself organizing things and putting them into a suitcase. Once she realized what she was doing, she stopped herself. Why pack when she didn't even know if she was going? She would wait.

The next day Rui woke up unusually early. She did not have work today, so she wondered why she was awake. Ordinarily she was one to roll over and sleep again upon an early awakening, however her eyes remained as if fixed open. Sighing, she left her bed and got ready for the day.

Rui left her flat, and walked around the city. She had never simply walked around it before; there had always been a purpose for her to go where she would. It seemed quiet, and serene, although noisy and chaotic at the same time. She felt now that she had all the time in the world and that she could go anywhere and do anything. She started humming a new tune, and tried to make a mental note to remember it when she got home. As usually happened when she thought up a new tune, she forgot it almost instantly.

Before she knew it, after a long lazy amble through the park and the city, it was lunch time, and she forced herself to go back to her flat and eat something. She lounged around there for a few more hours, and then set out for the Go Salon.

Akira was not there yet, so she chatted amiably with Michiru while waiting for her teacher. Soon after, he entered the salon with a broad grin in his eyes.

Otoosan says that you can stay with us!

She smiled, and half wished that he had said she couldn't.

He says you may come today. Would you like any help packing?No that's allright Akira. I can manage.I'll meet you back here then, when you are ready.

She nodded.

Ja mata!

She then walked back towards her flat, and finished the packing that she had done earlier. There was not much to pack, mainly some clothes, and things like that. She did not buy much to decorate her room, but she had a lot of guitar accessories, and gigging equipment. Packing it all up, she made her way back towards the Go Salon, wondering what this next chapter in her life would have in store for her.

A/N: Hopefully this is an appropriate length for you guys to be pleased with. It's about a page and a bit longer or something. Enjoy! :A/N


End file.
